


Of Destinies and Snowball Fights

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin accidentally hits Arthur w/ a snowball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Destinies and Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on [adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)

"Over here, Merlin!" Mordred shouted and without looking, Merlin turned and threw the small snowball towards the voice. Of course, he should have realised that Mordred had tricked him again. He'd shouted and then ran in the opposite direction. Consequently, Merlin ended up hitting an innocent bloke that was just walking by. 

"Oi, sorry!" Merlin shouted at the man and then turned to glare at Mordred. "Mordred you little--" 

_SMACK_! 

Merlin felt a force hit the back of his head, and snow splattered all over his clothes. He turned to see and saw that the man--the supposed innocent bloke--had hit Merlin with a snowball. 

"Sorry!" the man shouted, and Mordred started to laugh. 

"He got you good, Mer," Mordred said and he threw another snowball at Merlin. 

Now, Merlin was being attacked from both sides! "Hey, stop it!" Merlin shouted, but he didn't have enough time to assemble enough snowballs to defend himself so he threw another one at the stranger that'd attacked him. "It was a mistake!" Merlin said as he threw one after the other. 

The stranger came close, his blond hair now covered in snow, and he covered his face with his maroon scarf as he defended himself. "He's too young but I'm not backing away from you," the stranger said and threw another snowball at Merlin. 

Merlin dived out of the way and landed on a small soft blanket of snow. He laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "I give, I give!" Mordred jumped on top of him and started to laugh. 

"I win!" Mordred announced. 

"I think it's the man that won, Mordred," Merlin said. 

The man was right next to Merlin now and he offered his hand to Merlin, to help him get up. Merlin seized the opportunity to grab the man's hand and then pull him down on the ground. "Ha!" Merlin shouted and quickly formed another small snowball to throw at the man. 

"Victory is mine!" Merlin yelled. He'd caught both Mordred and the man by surprise, and they all started to laugh. Eventually, Merlin couldn't feel his legs and fell on the ground next to the man. "Okay, now I'm really done," he said.

"I'm a mess," the man said. 

"Hey, you started it," Merlin said. 

"Technically, _you_ started it," the man said. 

"Merlin, let's go. You promised me hot chocolate!" Mordred said and started pulling on Merlin's arm.

Merlin looked over at the man and smiled, before he got up and ruffled Mordred's hair. "Okay, let me just shake all this snow off me first," he said. 

"I'm Mordred, by the way," Mordred said to the stranger who too had got up and started to clean himself off. "We're going for hot chocolate." 

"I heard," the stranger said. "It's a good idea." 

"Do you want to come with us?" Mordred asked. 

"Mordred..." Merlin said, embarrassed. "I'm sure this nice gentleman has things to do." 

"But, Merlin, you said--" 

"Not now, Mordred," Merlin scowled at Mordred who quickly quieted down. Still, his frown was a clear indication that he was going to have a tantrum about this later. Extra marshmallows with the hot chocolate, then. 

"I like hot chocolate," the man said and Merlin looked at him with surprise. "Actually, I was headed towards the coffee shop around the corner before I was attacked by the likes of you two..." He threw his head back and laughed and Merlin liked the sound of it. 

"That's why we're here, you know," Mordred said, and grabbed for the stranger's hand. "We were supposed to come out here and have a snowball fight and my Mum said that maybe this way we can find Merlin a boyfriend." 

Merlin started to cough as the squeal of a surprise nearly choked him. 

"What's your name?" Mordred asked, paying no attention to Merlin. 

"Arthur," the man said, and he seemed to be having a great laugh at Merlin's expense. "How old are you, Mordred?" 

"Ten," Mordred said proudly. 

"You're quite smart for a ten year old," Arthur said. 

"That's one word for it," Merlin said, chiming in. 

"So are we going to get some hot chocolate or what?" Mordred asked and started to walk away from Merlin and Arthur. He was clearly leading the way, expecting them to follow. 

Arthur walked in pace with Merlin as Mordred was three steps in front of them. "Is he your brother..." Arthur asked in a whisper. 

"Adopted nephew of sorts," Merlin said and when Arthur gave him a confused look. "My mum raised my friend Gwen and I. We're like brother and sister. When Gwen married my friend Lance, they adopted Mordred." Merlin shrugged. He'd explained his relationship to people so many times that it didn't even faze him anymore. 

"I know Lance," Arthur said, sounding chipper. 

"You do?" Merlin asked, confused. Camelot was a small world but the world wasn't really _that_ small. 

"Lance Du Lac, right? He just started at Pendragon Consultancy. We're...co-workers." 

"Wait, you're Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin asked, and he didn't realise he'd stopped walking until Arthur turned to look at him and he was a few feet away. Mordred had stopped too and was shouting for them. "Sorry." Merlin jogged up and now they were across the street from the coffee shop that Merlin was going to take Mordred to. 

Merlin laughed in disbelief.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as they'd stopped at the light and waited to cross the street. Mordred was also now looking at him intently. 

"You're not co-workers. You're his boss," Merlin said. 

Arthur nodded and they walked in silence until they'd reached the shop. Mordred quickly grabbed a table in the corner while Merlin and Arthur went up to the till to order. They ordered three hot chocolates, one with extra marshmallows for Mordred, and a few biscuits layered with jam. They argued about who was going to pay, and the girl at the till smiled at them and blushed lightly. 

Merlin lost the argument and Arthur ended up paying for their snacks. 

"You can get me next time," Arthur said as they walked back to the table where Mordred was sitting patiently. 

"Next time?" Merlin asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. How else are we going to know if we're compatibles as boyfriends? Right, Mordred?" Arthur smirked and sipped his drink. 

Mordred nodded and took a bite of the biscuit. "Mum's going to be so proud of me," he said and turned to look out the window at the kids playing with snow. 

* * *

  
_END_

* * *


End file.
